Harmony Merriweather
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Typically clad in several layers of civilian clothing, Harmony seems relatively at ease with her environment and the pistol at the small of her back, hidden by her coat. All height and little weight, she's physically unassuming woman in her early twenties that is rather on the coquette side and isn't afraid to own up to it, evidenced by her subtle make-up. Hazel eyes and an easy smile light up friendly features well-accustomed to regular smiling. What secondary items she carries, such as her weapons, seem to largely be background noise to her, not seeming to truly exist and seldom paid attention to. Personality Invulnerable to flattery, Harms has the demeanor of a young woman that has been told that she was pretty since birth. Self-reliant and a hard-worker, she's adaptable and picks up new skills with ease. Driven by the unflagging innocence and energy of youth, the gravity of the situation that she has been forced into seems to be otherworldly, a kind of problem that only other people suffer from. Her isolationist tendencies are more of a survival method than a behavioral mechanism that she has a natural inclination for. Social and friendly, Harmony is nonetheless wary and nervous around strangers. She either warms up to them quickly, or will resent them unto death for the most obscure (and more often than not) petty reasons. It's fear that leads her anger and the only thing that could truly incite her to violence. Those hands shake a bit too much when she holds a weapon. Background Born in the small city of Pickering, Ontario, Harmony spent most of her summers with friends in Frenchman's Bay. Local champion in whichever sports she cared to pick up from ballet, ice dancing to wake-boarding and water-skiing, she aspired to become an Olympic athlete but didn't manage to make the cut. She put her aspirations of becoming an architect on temporary hiatus to satisfy her wanderlust and began working for Air Canada as a Flight Attendant. After a few years of working for Air Canada, she eventually traveled to Chernarus, and never managed to leave. What would have been her return flight to Canada crashed into a hotel in Chernogorsk. When pandemonium took hold of the country, Harmony rapidly made herself useful and sought after for her skill in reinforcing buildings and areas, supplemented by a minor skill for welding. She passed from city to city as a hired hand, setting up safe-houses wherever she went. After losing most of her contacts and fearing bandit factions, she resigned herself to leading a solitary lifestyle. A few months in to her isolation, she made the acquaintance of a man named Roland and, later, another by the name of Richard White, aka Rick. She's been travel buddies with them ever since, roaming the countryside with them, sharing the struggles for survival, supplies, worry, company and friendship in equal measure. Following an encounter with a man named Tim living a bit too close to home, the trio has made a new friend. Category:Survivor